Hogwarts Pride Marching Band
by Celestia Memora
Summary: Hogwarts decides to have a marching band with people from all houses together. As expected, havoc and chaos ensues. Especially between Hermione and Malfoy, as they struggle for head drum major position


Name: Hogwarts Pride Marching Band

Authoress: Celestia Memora (no duh)

Teaser/Plot: Hogwarts decides to have a marching band with people from all houses together. As expected, havoc and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wonder how much Rowling would sell it for…. –checks contents of pockets- I have 2 dollars, a hall pass, and a mini highlighter…somehow I don't think that would be enough…. I wonder how much Rupert Grint costs…. kidding, kidding!

Chapter one: Announcements 

Hermione was practically shivering with excitement. It was the first day back to Hogwarts, the beginning of their 6th year.

" There's supposed to be something new happening this year. I wonder what…" She thought, slowly tracing her index finger around the edge of her glass goblet. (If you've seen Miss Congeniality, you know what I mean)

Ron reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hermione, that is so annoying! Anyway, it's coming, okay? Dumbledore better hurry up with the announcements, before I eat up the table cloth!" He eyed it hungrily. Before Harry and Hermione could dissuade him from the idea, Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Students! Welcome back to Hogwarts! In addition, welcome, new students! This year, I have some good news. (A/n: I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico. J/k!) This year, to support house unity, I've decided to make a school wide marching band, which I hear is becoming very popular with the wizarding schools in America. It was originally started by American muggles, and --"

"Wha-at?" Ron exclaimed, along with other pureblood students who had never heard of a marching band.

"Oh awesome!" exclaimed Hermione and the muggle born population. "I have a cousin I go to visit in the summer in America, and her school has a marching band. I read some books on the subject and it's very classy." Moreover, with that, she set her mind to be the head drum major.

"Anyway," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling humorously. "And so sign ups for the band will be immediately after the feast. Enjoy!" And the feast began.

After the feast, Hermione raced out to the sign up sheet in the hall. Ron rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake Hermione, it's not going anywhere!" He said.

"Yes, but I want to be first to sign up!" She squealed excitedly, brandishing her pen and dashing down her name under the drum major, saxophone, and snare headlines. She then read the bottom of the page where it said to be a drum major you had to tryout. "I am going to be head drum major!" she said determinedly.

"In your dreams." Drawled a familiar and annoying voice behind her. Draco Malfoy strikes again.

"Ugh, thank you Malfoy, for gracing us with your presence." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Your very _un_welcome Granger," he sneered at her. He snatched away Hermione's pen and scrawling his name under the Drum major headline. "I'll be that head drum major Granger, and you'll be lucky to be carrying water for us."

"Oh, so cocky all of a sudden?" Hermione retorted, with a sneer to match his. "Are you forgetting you don't even play an instrument?"

"For you information Granger," said Malfoy through gritted teeth, "I happen to play very good trumpet." He then also added his name beneath the trumpet headline.

"Well we'll just see how well you do on Friday night shall we?" Hermione said, and spun around and headed to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron hurrying behind her. Ron stopped suddenly.

"Oh, might as well", he said, pulling out his own quill and scrawling his own name under the flute header. Harry gaped at him.

"You play flute?" said Harry, causing Ron to blush a deep crimson that it became hard to tell where his hair stopped and his forehead began. "I would play an instrument like the rest of you multitalented people, but it wasn't like Uncle Vernon was about to pay for lessons."

"He has a beautiful singing voice." said Ginny, passing by, and Harry's ears tinged pink while Ron had a laugh at Harry's expense.

At drum major tryouts

About five people showed up for auditions, Hermione and Malfoy shoving at the head of line. The band professor looked out of his owlish glasses at them. He sighed.

"This is going to be a long night…" he said, and took his place in the tryout room. "Number one spot please!" Hermione shoved her way past Malfoy into the room. "Take a seat in the chair please." She sat. She looked around. _I think they make the room this big to make you nervous._ She thought. "Let's start with question one…"

twenty minutes later

Hermione emerged from the tryout room, looking triumphant. She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy. He scowled in return, and swept into the room.

the next day

Dumbledore made the announcement at breakfast that the band list was to be put up after the meal at the doors of the hall. Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other, and both began to eat as fast as humanly possible. Ron looked on disbelievingly at Hermione shoving in mashed potatoes and pot roast as if she had lived on the streets of India for a month.

"Hermione," said Harry, trying not to stare at what was sure to be the opportunity of a lifetime for blackmail material as Hermione paused to look at him with a mouth stuffed full of carrots. "I believe it was you who once yelled at Ron for acting like, well, frankly, like you now." She swallowed.

"Harry?" She said. "Shut up." She glanced over to see that Malfoy was nearly finished with his plate. She looked down at her slice of pie lovingly, and said, "I'll be back for you." Ron looked up. HE had not been paying attention.

"Uh, as much as that means to me…"

"Not you, the pie!" She looked over, Malfoy was rising from his spot at the table. "Talk later bye!" She broke out into a run to the big double doors. Malfoy began to sprint, and they raced to the doors.

half way there

Hermione began to feel the meal she had previously eaten to running all this way forcing its way up again. _Nooooo….. why did I eat so much? Why is the hall so long?_ She glanced over to Malfoy to see how he was faring. He looked as bad as she did, and the thought gave her an extra boost as she sped up and passed him. He noticed, and they were neck and neck and neck and neck again. They were reaching the doors, seeing the parchment with names scrawled on it, closer, closer….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/n: sooo….how did it go? This is my second humor story, tell me how it's going. I really should wait until I've at least finished five of my stories. but, I'm insane, so, it's okay.

laterz, Cellie


End file.
